Minecraft Story---Steve of Minecraftia
by tygh12
Summary: How did Minecraftia get discovered? Who inhabited it? Who is herobrine? What is the Nether? What is the end? Find out in this big book of Minecraft! A story of how Steve went from falling into the world to developing a massive city with lots of cube people! Sorry all the chapters are in chapter 1. (By the way, if you meet me on a minecraft game server, i'm called tygh12)


Chapter 1 How Minecraftia was Discovered

Once there was a young boy called Steve. He lived a normal life... until he discovered Minecraftia of course.

One day when Steve, who was around 15 and was really smart and active, was walking home from a survival class, he heard someone calling his name. It was in the direction of the forest near his home. He thought he had heard wrong so he continued walking. Soon, he heard the voice again, this time quite frantically. Steve didn't like going into the dark and eerie forest, but he decided to go anyway. Knowing it was a bad choice, Steve headed off into the forest.

_Whoosh! _Steve saw a shadow zoom by in the trees, heading deeper into the forest. Reluctantly, Steve headed in that direction too. Just when he was going to turn back, he saw a pair of bright orange eyes in front of him. That was the last thing he saw in the real world.

Steve woke up, dazed. His back was sore, and he was totally confused. He heard the sound of waves, and realized something was not right. _How come there is the sound of waves? Wasn't I in a forest? _he thought. He suddenly remembered the pair of orange eyes and shot up. _Why am I at a beach? _Suddenly he noticed something terrible about the world around him. It was all pixelated! He lifted his hand, only to see a rectangular block of solid skin that merged into the hand.

Chapter 2 Adapting to Minecraftia

Once there was a young boy called Steve. He lived a normal life... until he discovered Minecraftia of course.

One day when Steve, who was around 15 and was really smart and active, was walking home from a survival class, he heard someone calling his name. It was in the direction of the forest near his home. He thought he had heard wrong so he continued walking. Soon, he heard the voice again, this time quite frantically. Steve didn't like going into the dark and eerie forest, but he decided to go anyway. Knowing it was a bad choice, Steve headed off into the forest.

_Whoosh! _Steve saw a shadow zoom by in the trees, heading deeper into the forest. Reluctantly, Steve headed in that direction too. Just when he was going to turn back, he saw a pair of bright orange eyes in front of him. That was the last thing he saw in the real world.

Steve woke up, dazed. His back was sore, and he was totally confused. He heard the sound of waves, and realized something was not right. _How come there is the sound of waves? Wasn't I in a forest? _he thought. He suddenly remembered the pair of orange eyes and shot up. _Why am I at a beach? _Suddenly he noticed something terrible about the world around him. It was all pixelated! He lifted his hand, only to see a rectangular block of solid skin that merged into the hand.

Steve was totally freaking out, finding himself stranded in a a land with a pixelated body. But he calmed himself down. He thought of what he should do next. He needed wood, lots of it. _To build a house. To make fire._ He had learnt how to make a fire in survival class, and how to build a house in architecture. But how should he get wood? How? He needed an axe. But he doubted any human had ever been in the pixel land. He'd read about Heaven, Hell, Fairyland and all that kind of stuff, but he had never ever heard about a pixelated world. He was still wondering if an axe would show up, but there was no logic in something that would just appear and it was a hopeless idea. He walked over to a tree, stuck a rectangular hand out, and leaned on the tree. Something he had noticed: the tree gave away a little bit. A glimmer of hope rose inside Steve. He shoved the tree again, and the square section of the tree slid a bit more. He smiled, and powered by hope, he pushed and pushed until a section of the tree popped out. "Yes!" cried Steve. He had noticed that the tree was now floating in thin air, but that didn't matter. He had wood! And with wood he could make anything he wanted!

By the afternoon, he had made a whole clearing inside the thick forest he was in and had a... what full of wood? He did not know how, but the wood disappeared but when he thought of the wood, it appeared. He had new hope, thought of other things, but unfortunately they did not appear. Only the things that he had gathered could appear. That means he can carry anything! He thought of crafting the wood into wooden planks by smoothing it out, honing it into a perfect square piece of wood. Next came the crafting table. He put that down into the middle of the clearing, and started working.

By sunset, Steve had a whole set of tools lay out in front of him. After making sticks, he made tools. Tools that were vital for survival. He had a pickaxe, an axe, a shovel and some wooden planks for the construction of his new home. But he decided to do it next morning. For now, he built a mini tent-like structure out of planks and blocked it up with a door.

At night he could not get to sleep. Reasons:

He was sleeping on solid wooden planks

It was incredibly cold

There were hissing noises outside the door.

He looked outside, stuck his face against the holes in the door and saw a horrible sight. Skeletons, zombies and giant spiders were roaming free in the clearing that he made. Steve was terrified and curled up in a ball in his shelter.

Chapter 3 Learning to Survive

After waking up from a horrible dream of monsters, he looked outside again. No monsters. Maybe it was all a dream. But still, he made a wooden sword just in case, even though he knew a wooden one was not enough. He went outside, got his materials, and started to build his new house. But just as he put the first block down, he destroyed and thought _No, a forest is too monster infested. I need to find a better place. _So he gathered all his 'belongings' and headed into the forest he feared again.

Surprisingly, he didn't get tired, but he did get quite hungry. By the time he reached a wide range of grassland plains, which lead to a series of mountains, he was starving. But the view was so incredible. Pixelated flowers, a river of water flowing between the mountains, and... Food! Sheep, pigs, and cows were his next targets. he drew his sword from his mind and started to have a go at the animals. It was pretty simple. Each time he hit one, it turned red and after a set amount of reds, it died, and disappeared in a puff of white evaporation, leaving only the meat, wool, leather and pork chops! He gathered all the food, and started to build his house. He had to eat later, since he hadn't got the material to prepare the meal. The construction was pretty fast, since every time he put down a block it stuck in place and merged with other blocks, and when mistakes happened, he just broke the block and re-put it.

By midday, the house was done. It was a simple 3 roomed house: arts room, which included cooking, crafting etc, bedroom, which included the bed he made out of sheep's wool, and the lounge, where he did his pastimes and meals in. It was a pretty decent house for a 15 year old. He made some thick clothing out of leather, which also acted as protective clothing. After finding there was nothing to do left, he decided to mine. Mine, mine and mine. Searching for coal to make torches, therefor giving him a supply of light, since he had not found either flint nor iron. It was almost too easy to find coal. It showed so obviously among the stone. He also decided to get some stone to make stone tools. When the stone was mined, though, it came out as cobblestone, but it didn't matter. After landing a jackpot on coal and stone, he headed back to his house with his new materials.

First he made a furnace to smelt things, also as a make shift cooking place. Then he crafted his stone tools. Finally, he cooked his chicken, beef, and pork. The moment he bit into a chunk of beef, his body craved for more. He allowed himself to have a whole cow before he forced himself to stop. He was full of energy again, and set off to find some flint.

After mining randomly, he came across some gravel. He mined, mined, and mined. But how lucky was Steve- one of the the gravel blocks dropped as flint! Steve jumped around excitedly with a piece of pixelated flint in his hands. He headed back to his house, but half way back he thought of the steel. He saw some iron ore stuck in the stone, and went over to mine it. His pickaxe was breaking, but it lasted the iron. He got 10 iron ores in total. Sprinting back to his house, he thought of what he would do with the iron.

The shine of the ingots made him stare, even though it was just a bunch of pixels. He grabbed the ingots and went to work. He banged and shaped his ingots, combined it with sticks, and made an iron pickaxe. This way he could mine faster and get to the precious minerals faster. He had used 3 iron ingots already. 7 left. He used it to make a helmet to protect his head. 2 left. He put them into a chest he had made earlier. He put on his iron helmet, and it felt nice and protective against his leather clothing. If the monsters did really exist, he would definitely survive the night.

Chapter 4 Disaster

Steve stayed up late on purpose, just to see the monsters. Clutching onto his stone sword tightly, he waited on his balcony, checking behind him once in a while to avoid an ambush. He was terrified when he saw the first zombie appear. It just appeared out of thin air, and one by one all the other monsters appeared too. Steve fled back into his woolen bed in fright, and for half of the night he listened to the dreadful sounds of clanking skeleton bones, hisses of spiders and moans of zombies.

Steve woke to hear the sound of an arrow hitting wood. His eyes flew open and he got shocked to see an arrow stuck right above his head! Steve got out of bed quickly, put on his iron helmet, and felt for his sword, which was on the crafting table. He saw the skeleton. It was holding a bow and was banging against the door of his house! Steve went bravely and made the bad decision of opening the door. Steve was going to hit the skeleton when it came in, but unfortunately a spider crawled in, followed by the skeleton. Steve hit the spider with the sword, and, same rules apply to monsters as they do to animals, they turn red. But in a few seconds Steve saw himself turning red too. He ran around the room, hitting the spider, but the ranged skeleton kept on shooting him, sending waves of pain around his body every time an arrow hit its target. At last, Steve killed the spider. His eyes lit up when he saw the spider silk the spider had dropped, but his thoughts were interrupted when an arrow cracked the planks in front of him. He charged awkwardly towards the skeleton and killed the skeleton in about 7 hits. But finding himself injured, Steve sat down to eat, and somehow when he ate, all the pain went away and he felt as strong as ever. His new assumption was that food healed him. But only then did he see the green creature outside the door. The green scaly creature which had a creepy face. Steve sneaked towards it, since it hadn't seen him yet. But just as he got close, the creature started hissing and flashed white. It then swelled up and... BOOM! It exploded in a big bang, leaving a big crater in the floor... and in the house. During the blast, Steve got blown backwards and smashed into the wall. This all happened in less than a minute. Steve's house was now a little pile of planks with a huge hole in it.

After staring at it in disbelief for a few minutes, Steve burst into tears. He knew it wouldn't help, but he couldn't stop. His hard work, all blown up by a little green creature! Dawn was coming, and as the square sun rose into the sky, Steve jumped off the block he was sitting on, and went to work repairing his house in a bad mood.

Chapter 5 Discovery

Steve finally finished his house. He couldn't fight his tiredness and immediately slumped into his welcoming woolen bed. Again, he had horrible dreams about monsters and his house blowing up. The visions repeated over and over again until it finally stopped. Steve's dream then turned to a good one. In fact, a great one that Steve didn't know would change his life. He dreamt of him standing outside his house, gazing up at the huge mountains. He was holding lots of pickaxes. His dream led him into the crevices in between the mountains. Relaxed, he climbed up a mountain and went back down the other side. The sight of it amazed him. There he was, standing atop a massive canyon etched into the ground. At the bottom there was sparkling blue water, and lots of precious ores and minerals. In his dream, he jumped down, and as he hit the ground, he jolted awake from his dream and felt a shock travel up his body.

Immediately he crafted lots of pickaxes, made lots of torches, got lots of food out of his chest, and traced his dream's steps. As he sprinted along the plains and up the mountain, he thought to himself that the dream might have just been an ordinary good dream that was never going to happen, but as he peeked over the mountain top... _Wow! _Steve was amazed. His dream had come true. But now came the final decision. If he went down, how would he get back up? Will he get lost? And come to the bad thoughts: Will he ever return?

_Splash!_ Steve had made his decision, jumped off the cliff and landed safely in the water, receiving no harm. Steve flowed down with the flow of the water, and stopped when the water stopped. He spotted a heap of iron ore and went over to mine it. Steve was finally satisfied when he had around 50 iron ores. He went on down deeper in the depth of the canyon. Steve looked back to see the last hint of the beautiful sunlight disappear. He placed a torch down. The cave flooded with light again. He saw lots of coal and iron, nothing else. He couldn't be bothered with it. He continued down. He saw another new light source, and curiously he sneaked towards it. When he entered the same room as the light, he was blasted with such intense heat that he started sweating and had to go back out. This time when he went in, he was ready and knew he had to endure the heat to continue exploring. He got shocked when he discovered that the light and heat source was hot lava. There was a narrow path around it, and he carefully went around that. His stomach tingled when he found a yellow ore. He curiously went and touched it. The reaction was immediate. GOLD! Steve had found gold ore! Happily, he mined the ore with his iron pickaxe.

Steve didn't care how much he exerted himself. It was worth it. By the end of the mine, he ended up with 20 gold. He held the sparkling gold in his hands. He was confused about how they sparkled in caves. But he threw that thought away and continued until he drew to a sudden stop. He gasped.

Chapter 6 Another Human?

He saw... paintings on the wall. He was hoping to see a person close by, but the paintings on the wall probably meant bad things, since lots of them were of fighting monsters or getting chased by them. There was even a sign that explained a lot to Steve: a sign about a 'Creeper,' which was the thing that destroyed his base. - The creeper looked horrifically mean. The thing that explained everything was the TNT in the middle. There were also helpful helpful but creepy sketches like LIFE = 10 HEART and SKELETON=5 HEARTS and other tips for monster slaying. There were also crafting recipes for carts, rails, TNT, diamond swords and more. Steve put a torch down and wandered further into the cave. He froze when he saw a dead skeleton with a sign on top of it saying !WAtcH oUt fOR HeROBrinE!

Steve was dripping with cold sweat. He wondered what herobrine was. But he saw something that made him feel better... Diamonds! There was diamond ore everywhere around the cave! Steve had 13 diamonds, which was a big jackpot. He made a diamond sword immediately, and knew it was a good choice. Just as if answering his craft, a zombie staggered towards him from the gloom. Moaning, it came to Steve. It didn't look as scary as the ones in books in the real world, since it was pixelated and no features stood out. But once its skin touched Steve's he felt the chilly, slimy and decayed flesh merge with his hand. He screamed in terror and sliced the zombie in half with his diamond sword. _Wow, this sword is good! _ was his first thought. He creeped a bit more and jumped in fright as two arrows buried into the stone to the right of him. He raised his sword just fast enough to deflect the second volley of arrows. He spotted the two bony skeletons holding bows and charged and sliced their heads off in one strike. He smiled as he saw the bow and arrows drop from them. He picked them up and continued. For some reason only just then he realized he had no expression on his face other than a line for a mouth, and it was only his feeling that made him think he was smiling. Suddenly he snapped out of thought as he nearly fell off another ledge. Steve scrambled back up as he saw... A human built underground cottage! _Why would someone build their home past lava and creepy human traces? _he thought. A chill went up his spine as he saw a figure that looked exactly like Steve walk out. His back was turned so Steve couldn't see his face, but it looked like the person hadn't seen him yet. He felt happy, but stayed cautious. He climbed down the cliff via the grooved sides of the cliff, and the person heard him halfway down. Slowly, very slowly, the figure turned his head. And little by little, the guy revealed his face. Too late did Steve see the sign on the house: Stay away: Property of Herobrine. Steve nearly fainted as he saw two blank white eyes stare up at him and a smiling mouth. "Oh no..." muttered Steve as he slowly tried to make his way back up.

Chapter 7 Yes, some other human

"Come down here," said Herobrine in a creepy raspy voice. Steve shook his head slowly and took another step up just as another arrow lodged itself... On Steve's helmet! It had saved his life! He let out a sigh of relief, but Herobrine just grunted. His eyes then glowed white for a second, and a wave of zombies appeared. They started scaling the cliff edge. But half just as they were about to touch him they vanished. And where Herobrine was standing all that was left was some purple flakes. _Where did he go? _He thought nervously. "I'm right here!" Said a raspy voice from on top of Steve. Herobrine. His grinning face was gazing down at him. They stood there, face to face for a while until Herobrine said "You know, we could be friends and live together!" Steve calmed a little. "Really?" Asked Steve, his heart calming down a little. "No" Said Herobrine, and hit Steve off the cliff. "AHHHH!" yelled Steve as he fell. "Ouch!" he cried as he hit solid stone. His body hurt. His first reaction was grab a pork chop and gobble it down. That cleared all the pain and relieved him. Remembering a sign that said Herobrine couldn't teleport through walls, Steve ran into Herobrine's house. Out of nowhere, he heard a tiny voice cry "Help!" Steve turned around and saw that behind some iron bars were 3 people exactly the same as him. Human. But as Steve opened his mouth to talk, The door flew open and herobrine appeared. Steve drew up his courage and knocked the angry Herobrine off his feet with his sword. Right into the lava. Steve couldn't believe what he had just done, but he got interrupted by loud clapping. The lads behind the iron bars were cheering for him, but they immediately turned serious again and said "Quick! He might be dead for now, but Herobrine cannot die! He will be back in a few days!" Steve didn't feel like talking, so all he did was cut the iron bars open with his sharp sword. "Finally!" The 3 people said in unison as they climbed out. "Thank you, you saved our life, ... What's your name?" "Steve's my name. How about you?" The man with the square head said in a formal voice "Wow, such a coincidence, my name is Stevie." Another man with a square head said in a gruff voice "I'm Harold." And the last man with a square head squealed "I'm Bobby!" "Let's get out of here!" They said together. "Um... Well... I don't know the way out..." stammered Steve. The 3 men gasped. "You don't? How did you get in here then? Well then follow us!" and off they went, after taking some diamonds and gold from Herobrine's house.

In a few hours, they finally made to a place that was really familiar to Steve. The place he called "The Grand Canyon." He took that name from Arizona's Grand Canyon on Earth. Steve asked "How on earth do we get up?" Bobby cried "Never fear! For we have got..." and some ladders appeared in his hand. Up he went, putting a ladder down every time the end of the ladder.

At last, Bobby reached the top. "Come up, guys!" yelled Bobby down to the rest of them. "You first," said Harold to Steve. Steve had realized that the four of them had already developed a close relationship. Steve climbed up the long ladder. When they had all climbed up they had a little rest then Steve brought up the fact that they could all go and live in his house. They all agreed on that, so they set off for Steve's house. When they got there, everything was as it was. "Wow, you are very good at construction!" said Stevie. Steve went to the kitchen and came out with some pork chops. "Pork chops again?!" exclaimed Harold, and went off to the kitchen himself. A few minutes later, he came out proudly holding a cake. "Wow! That is amazing!" exclaimed Steve in wonder. "2 slices each, then we can relax!" sighed Bobby. All of them gulped down their cake immediately. Everyone was satisfied.

After a while of relaxation, they told each other about how they got to Minecraftia. At that time it was the first time they mentioned the name 'Minecraftia' because they had just made the name up. It appeared that the three people, apparently brothers, saw the shadow pass as well and their theory was that whoever saw the shadow would get teleported to this world. They assumed the shadow was the real shade of Herobrine, who had learnt to travel between the two worlds. Steve had learnt a lot from these people. At last, they decided to go to Harold, Stevie and Bobby's house. They said it was better than Steve's, no offense. So Steve decided to destroy his little house and they started traveling again.

Chapter 8 The Gathering of Minecraftians

Steve was awestruck. The house was incredibly close to a mansion. It was HUGE! There were luxurious redstone torches that could be activated by the pull of a lever on the wall. 4 woolen bunk beds were laid out in one spacious room. "The spare ones are for guests, like you." Harold had said. No toilets were needed because there was never the need for it in this land of pixels. There was a forge underground, and somehow they had gotten lava into the room for throwing useless stuff away. Stevie said they used buckets and Steve thought the buckets would melt, but maybe logic wasn't the same in this world. They even had a crafting room. And a kitchen that had a machine where if you stand on a pressure plate then food shoots out at you.. They even had a farm for planting wheat, potatoes, carrots and pumpkins. At the top they had a massive room filled with chests. Steve went over to one and opened one. There was 64 diamonds and 64 gold in it. In another there were lots of bows and arrows. "Your house is the one that is truly amazing!" said Steve, hypnotized. "You can put you stuff in the chest labelled 'Steve' over there. I just made the sign," said Stevie, pointing to a big chest in the corner. "Thanks" replied Steve. Suddenly, all of them heard a thump outside their door. They rushed outside and saw a little girl lying dazed on the grass. She looked different to them. Steve had thought everyone looked the same right until now. The girl was unconscious so they brought her inside and put her on a bed. With no warning, her eyes flew open, looked at them and shrieked "AHHH! You guys are all pixelated!" Steve said "So are you." She looked at herself and said "Oh..." and calmed down. "Where am I?" She asked, confused.

After a lot of discussion, they finally got the girl, who was called Mary, to understand what was happening. She had the same cause as the others, seeing a shadow flash past before passing out. After that, many more people that had the same cause kept on coming to the new world, until in total there was about 20 people. 3 more mansions were built, 5 to a building, and Minecraftia no longer seemed to be deserted. Every day everyone worked together to mine more diamond, gold, iron, lapis lazuli, redstone, iron, coal and other precious minerals. Everyone got equipped with essentials such as iron armor, leather clothing and weapons to fight monsters. One tragic day, Steve... burnt to death in lava. One of the first people, dead. On that very sad day, Steve accidentally tripped off a ledge and fell into a bubbling pool of lava. Was that really the end of Steve?

Chapter 9 Resurrection?

The days afterwards went by dully until one day, someone saw Steve coming out of the house. They knew it was him because everyone had their own name tag. "Hi everyone," he said. There were faint murmurs through the crowd about is he the real one. "Why does no one think I'm real? Ok, if you want to know the story, here it is."

"It hurt a lot when I got burnt in lava. I blacked out. Died. Literally. Then it felt like sleeping, I couldn't feel anything or think about anything. Then I felt my body tingle. Then I couldn't feel it again. I woke up afterwards, back at the place where I last slept; next to my bed. So my theory is, when you die, you spawn at a place that you slept last."

Everyone felt a really excited feeling not only because of Steve coming back, but it meant that they could never die! It was just painful of course, but never dying was just wonderful. Later on, more people fell into the world, teleported by the shadow. Gradually, the Minecraftians decided that they would need to make a city. By that time, Steve, Stevie, Harold and Bobby were becoming the leaders of a new group of people. There were hundreds of mine shafts discovered with rails and mine carts built in them. The people all agreed on a city. Immediately everyone got their own job issued by Steve, Stevie, Harold and Bobby. Some to build houses, some to collect wood and stone, some to make food for energy, and some to design the buildings. The rate of work was incredibly fast. The designs got really complicated and cool.

Chapter 10 Rise of a New Nation

The work was tiring. After 3 months, someone called Joseph ran up to Steve and reported something mysterious he found while mining obsidian. Steve excused himself and Joseph from work and they headed down to the mineshafts, riding swiftly in a minecart. At last, Joseph pulled on the brakes next to lava. Steve stood there in shock for a few seconds, thinking about previous encounters, but shook the thought away and headed down after Joseph past other workers. He swiped some zombies away with his sword, and finally they reached their destination. There was a massive diagram etched into the cave walls. It was a formation of a 4x5 obsidian frame labelled obsidian. In the middle there was a flint and steel symbol. Steve recorded it in a book and headed back to inform Stevie, Harold and Bobby. They were all curious. So they called a public meeting to find out about it. Stevie, Steve, Harold and Bobby were on a makeshift stage and the rest of the people in the audience. They got out the material needed and started the work. The audience watched curiously about what was happening. The frame was finally finished. Everyone drew in a deep breath and Steve lit the frame in the middle with flint and steel. The audience let out their breath in disappointment as the frame just caught fire. But they all gasped as the fire turned into a gloomy purple glowing swirl inside the portal's frame. Purple flakey particles appeared out of the portal then faded out. The crowd asked for someone to go into the portal. The only person who was brave enough was Steve. But after he volunteered Harold, Stevie and Bobby also brought up the courage to accompany him. So they stepped into the portal.

Chapter 11 The Nether

The four companions got stretched out like noodles, then squashed into a ball, and their bodies only tingled. It felt really sick, and they finally appeared on the other side of the portal. They got blasted with heat like they had just stood in lava. But as they were taking off their diamond armour because of the heat, Bobby got knocked backwards with a deafening _CLANG_ noise. Harold turned around and saw that a pig man thingy with a golden sword had sneaked up on Bobby and hit him. They quickly strapped their armour back on. Steve leaped to the pig dude and did a KO hit to the head. The pig man squealed and puffed into a cloud of particles. But it dropped an awesome gold sword and some golden nuggets! Bobby was OK, and they went off to explore. Lavafalls went from holes in the roof into an endless ocean of lava that stretched across a vast landscape of flaming red netherrack. Strangely, when Steve took a bucketful of lava, the bucket didn't at all feel hot. It just had lava inside as if the lava was extremely hot water. They decided to take some nether lava back to the normal world for testing. All of them were sweating in their armour and was losing life because of thirst. Just then, Harold started moving painfully slow. He was standing on some kind of ominous brown sand, and it was slowing him down. The others also tested the sand to make sure it was the sand's fault Harold was slowing down, not him. After standing on the sand, they all felt extremely tired so they called it 'soul sand.' They took a sample of that for experimenting. They were just going to head back when they heard a creepy cry that sounded like an infant in distress. They turned to see a massive floating cube with tentacles underneath. Its eyes and mouth were closed, but it soon shot out a flaming fireball while making a screeching sound and opening its eyes and mouth. The fireball ignited Harold and Harold disappeared(died). Steve quickly ran and retrieved Harold's stuff before it disappeared. The remaining members of the group ran fast for the portal, and leapt into it just in time before another fireball hit the ground next to them.

When they got back, they saw Harold telling the people about the experiences. The people were all relieved that they had returned unharmed, along with lots of gold nuggets from pigmen and golden swords. They were tired, so the first thing they did was sleep in their rectangle beds.

Chapter 12 The End.

So this is the end, is it? Because it is called the end? Nope. It's called the end because they got to THE END.

Steve woke up to a beautiful normal minecraftia morning. He put on his newly crafted diamond armour and slung his bow across his back. He put his sword into his mind(lol) and went to find Harold, Bobby, and Stevie, but they were already outside his door and waiting for him. They all had worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Follow us," panted Bobby. They led Steve down a mine and they arrived at the doors of a massive underground castle. The citizens of Minecraftia were all gathered around the castle, waiting to be explained to. The castle seemed eerie, with a long dark corridor down the entrance. Scraping up his courage, Steve took a look inside. It was cold, but Steve led Harold, Stevie, and Bobby down the corridor, putting a torch on the wall every few moments. Finally they arrived at a small room with three doors on each side of the 4 sided walls. They decided to split up. Bobby went left, Harold went right, and Steve and Stevie went straight ahead.

Soon they met up again at a different room. They had all found chests of treasure, and there was only one door left. They went in together. They were suddenly attacked by small but fast creatures which looked like little furry silver fish which wiggled on land. They were easy to kill, but hard to aim at. Harold quickly destroyed the spawner. There was a frame in the middle of the room and lava underneath the frame. The frames were hollow, and had pictures of eye of enders sketched onto the bottom of the hollow centre. And so they went back all the passages and back outside, to tell a person named Amy to retrieve their eye of enders from a chest in town. They had collected them from killing endermen, and they knew that it would come in useful someday. Soon Amy, along with two other people, came back carrying a single chest full of eye of enders. So back in they went, and they tidily laid the eyes in each of the 12 frames. Almost immediately, the frames started to form a black square in the middle of them, which looked a lot like the void. They were about to go in, when Steve said "Let me go in, this might be dangerous. You guys go back to the citizens and wait there." So Steve went in.

A few seconds later, Steve arrived in the middle of the massive crowd of anxious and curios people. He had died almost immediately, even with his diamond armour. He made a public speech:

"Attention everyone, this will be the most important of events that have happened in Minecraftia! We would need everyone's help to achieve our goal!" Everyone murmured in excitement. Steve continued: "But this will be extremely dangerous and may involve many deaths and regenerations. We will need anyone who can fight or wield a weapon, ranged or melee." With that, more than 100 hands shot up voluntarily. 100 was surely enough. So soon everyone was equipped with diamond, gold, or iron armour. They collected all available swords, bows, and arrows, and got the city enchantress to enchant them all. It was hard work for the enchantress, but soon they were all ready for action. The soldiers marched through the castle bravely, led by Steve, Stevie, Harold, and Bobby. One by one, they entered the portal.

Chapter 13 The Final Battle

The large group arrived on a big obsidian platform on the side of a sea of whitish yellow blocks. There were teleporting endermen everywhere, and obsidian towers with healers on top. But the most terrifying thing was: a huge dragon that flew across the sky while getting healed by the towers. The team got into action. The archers formed a line and shot at the dragon. Everyone cheered when the dragon turned red, but it got healed back to full health by the towers. The dragon quickly flew towards them, attempting an attack. "Quick, everyone build a hideout!" shouted Harold. The soldiers placed blocks of different kinds down to block the dragon, but it just simply smashed through the blocks as if they weren't there. A brave soldier tried to stack blocks up to a tower to destroy it, but the infuriated dragon immediately targeted him and sent him flying into the void. Meanwhile, while the dragon was busy with another person, ANOTHER person went and tried to climb up a small tower. Stevie whooped in delight as the guy reached the top and hit the tower. The healer blew up and the explosion sent the person flying up and the guy died of fall damage. Soon after Bobby had an idea. he screamed, "Archers, shoot the healers!" and the archers let off a volley of arrows and quickly destroyed them. Now the dragon was vulnerable. It bellowed in rage and came directly at them. The swordsmen readied their swords and slashed at the dragon as soon as it came close. The dragon screeched in pain and flew away, circling high above them. The archers then all fired at it, but the dragon rolled to the side and the arrows missed and came back down... only to hit a peaceful but now enraged endermen. "Uh-oh..."whispered Steve and not long after the endermen were right beside their army, and they clashed. Several people got abducted by teleporting endermen, and others fought strongly. Soon Steve's army was getting overwhelmed, but just then he came up with an idea. He remembered what the librarian had told him; to not look the endermen full in the eyes. "Put pumpkins on your head!" he shouted over the noise. "Why?" came a voice. "JUST DO IT!" So everyone did. Right after they did, the endermen just walked away as if nothing had happened. "Wow, Steve, how did you know that?" inquired Stevie. "Magic," he replied. Now they focused on the dragon again. There were only 17 people left, 6 archers and 7 swordsmen, not including the four companions. The dragon was now flying tiredly around the island of end rock. The archers aimed at the dragon, and let loose their last arrows. the arrows all met their target, and the dragon came flying down. The swordsmen finished it off. Suddenly, the dragon froze. It started disintegrating, with each particle turning into experience and falling down. Purple light encased the dragon, and there was a final explosion of xp orbs. Behind them, a portal back to Minecraftia appeared... topped by a majestic dragon egg. Tiredly, unaware of their achievement, he grabbed the egg (I know you can't do that in the game) and led the remaining people into the portal.

Chapter 14 The End(really)

Well, this is really the end.

Steve, Stevie, Harold, and Bobby gave a final speech on the stage and promoted the brave soldiers who fought the dragon and gave them a badge of honour. They celebrated with a massive party and...you guessed it... they lived happily ever after. :)


End file.
